Taken
by Llamachick
Summary: WrathAl AlWrath Onshot. Al makes Wrath whole, simply by taking, and Wrath allowing himself to be taken. Not dirty. Fluff. Complete.


Taken

Title: Taken  
Authoress: Llamachick  
Coupling: AlXWrath, little Edvy  
Warning: Fluff and Yaoi (a little) and minor swearing

Taken

When I was hurt he took my pain

When I was strange he took my hand

When I was evil he took my rage

When I was alone he took my loneliness

When I wasn't looking he took my heart

:

"You're not my master."

….

"You're not my mother."

….

"You're not my friend." He whispered, finally glancing over his pale shoulder with tired lavender eyes.

"I know." Al opened his large metal arms and was contented in holding the small homunculis as it tired to rest.

:

"Don't do that!" Winry yelled in alarm pulling the kitten from Wrath's dangerous clutches. "What kind of person tries to hurt a kitten?"

Her anger brought the younger Elric to the kitchen. Seeing him, she deposited the small animal into his gloved hands. "Don't let Wrath near him." She then spun out of the kitchen irritably to tend to her other surprise house guests.

Wrath looking thoroughly put out, sat on the tiled floor gazing disappointedly at the cat.

"What did you do?" Al asked carefully, keeping the kitten a safe distance from the other boy.

"I just wanted to see what was inside it." Wrath explained innocently, but decided to elaborate further at the blonde's horrified look, "It eats mice right? I just wanted to see if there were any in there." He gestured to the animal with his automail hand.

"You can't open a cat!" Al said breathlessly.

Shrug, "What else would you do with it."

"You love it and take care of it." He explained petting the soft creature. Suddenly extremely jealous Wrath looked away and pouted, crossing his arms childishly.

Noticing the wild haired boy's reaction, Al smiled softly and sat down beside him.

"Here, you try." Al clasped Wrath's flesh hand under his own and slowly helped him to stroke the amber fur. After a moment their eyes met, "Well?"

"It doesn't deserve love."

"Everyone deserves love."

Purrr….

:

Wrath watched enviously as Al interacted freely with Izumi. With _his_ human mother. He sat and listened as Al spoke of how great his brother was and how much he loved and thought of him despite his level of deadness. Wrath was still here.

"How does it feel," Wrath asked venomously as Al sat beside him and handed him the lunch that Winry's grandmother prepared for them, "to have killed your mother?" Not giving Al a chance to say anything he continued, "I know how it feels to be killed by a mother, and to have had a mother be killed, but have yet to experience killing her myself."

Al was silent beside him.

"I guess there is still time to find out." He laughed bitterly baring his fangs. "It probably wouldn't be the same though." He drank greedily from his water bottle before turning to the other boy for a reaction.

Amber eyes slowly found Wrath's violet. The sadness there made Wrath feel a heavier guilt than he had ever before experienced.

"It felt terrible."

:

It was dark at the Rockwell household as Al made his way up the dusty path towards the warmth of the light and food that waited inside. He shifted the groceries on his hip when he heard a faint cracking sound from a tree and came to a halt. Knowing that Wrath had the tendency to sit around up in tree when he was hiding, Al stepped off the path and looked up each tree he passed.

"Wrath?" Purple cat like eyes glowed down at him. "What are you doing out here? It's late." The dark haired boy didn't answer; instead he just looked towards the house, his features unreadable. Al shivered in the cool night. "Why don't we go inside?"

"I can't," Wrath spoke in a soft and cracked and worn voice that made the blonde concerned.

"What do-" it was then that Izumi's pleasant laugh carried over to the garden from the house and he understood. Wrath wouldn't look at him, but Al knew.

"I'll be right back." The youngest Elric jogged over to the cabin and entered to a loud welcome that echoed in the night. True to his word he returned, though this time without bag and with an abundance of blankets and pillows. The two of them spent the night out under the stars.

:

They were back.

Ed and Envy were back from the other side of the gate. Both were battle worn, but inexplicably happy. Everyone was there that night to celebrate the return of the FullMetal Alchemist. They were thrilled at the stories that Ed would tell about the inventions and mysteries that were that other world. Al was beside himself. The two brothers were inseparable. Talking, laughing and in general just enjoying being together again.

Wrath was in hell. He spoke to Envy briefly, only to confirm that he was head over heels in love with the older Elric. What happened on the other side of the gate? Was it really Envy? Probably a replacement. Regardless, Wrath wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted Al back. He wanted to be the center of his attention. He wanted the Ed to go back. He wanted Al to stop looking at Ed like that. He wanted that fucker to stop sitting that close to Al. He wanted Ed to die.

Al was looking over at him. At him in his corner. Alone. Al turned to his brother and pointed over to Wrath. Ed nodded smirking. Al smiled brightly. Wrath could feel his stomach tighten as Al wandered over to him. He was the center of attention. The warmth of the blonde's smile warmed his face.

"Hey, won't you come and sit with us?" Oh, this wasn't about him. This was about Al being his sweet, sunny, thoughtful-self.

Wrath shook his head 'no.'

Al frowned, then without warning he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Wrath's unsuspecting lips. Wrath's mind went blank.

"Please?" Al could have asked him to do anything and he would have complied. Wrath nodded and allowed himself to be taken over to the table.

AN: KK.

Izumi Curtis is Wrath's birth mother who abandoned him and is also Al and Ed's teacher/trainer/replacement mother.

Wrath,  
Adopted Sloth (Ed and Al's birth mother) as a Mother for a short while until Ed killed her.

Ed and Envy,  
Both came back as far as I'm concerned. Wrath never died, because that's depressing. Teh End.

-Izumi did NOT abandon Wrath like that!!-

Forgive me. I never meant it in that way. Izumi would have been a fantastic mother to Wrath if given the chance. Unfortunately she made the mistake of giving her baby to the gate in the end. Even if she had kept it and buried it herself she would have found that he was still alive.

My point is that Wrath will never be able to see it that way. Like Envy he has been scarred in a way that will take a hell of a lot of loving in order to undo. Or at least convince them that perhaps they were wrong in there conceptions that kept them determined not to die. (For Envy punishing Ed and his birth father (Humon-whatever) for the Fatherly affection that he didn't receive. For Wrath possessing everything that Ed has including the love incorporated with it.)

Even though Wrath wouldn't accept Izumi as his mother, that doesn't mean that he'd be okay with anyone else having her, or in the example of Rose, anyone having a functional family that doesn't have him involved in it. In the movie Wrath decided that his birth mother was not at fault and wanted to be with her. When my story takes place Wrath isn't quite there yet.

Sorry for the miscommunication.

Thanx for reading.


End file.
